


You calm me instantly

by tananoyalovebot_45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secrets, ryuu is scared of thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tananoyalovebot_45/pseuds/tananoyalovebot_45
Summary: Chikara can instantly calm Ryuu down, he enjoys blissfull moments such as those after Ryuu does calm down.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 44
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	You calm me instantly

**Author's Note:**

> entry for day two of ennotana week!! hopefully i'll get to post them all before the end hh

„I'm telling you! I'm full of secrets!“  
„If you weren't brutally honest all the time I'd believe you.“ Chikara laughs, it becomes louder when he bears Ryuu whine his name on the other end of the phone. „Stop making me laugh I'll wake my parents up“ he mumbles afterwards.  
„Well you don't trust me!!“  
„I will if you tell me one secret that nobody knows“  
„…“  
„Well, Ryuunosuke?“  
„I am deathly afraid of thunderstorms“

Chikara has to muffle his laughter by shoving his face into a pillow, making Ryuu sigh loudly „It's stupid I know.“  
„No no! Not stupid but oh my God everyone knows that so called secret“  
„They do not!“  
„Do too, like that time at the end of practice it got so bad you decided you would just 'chill in the storage room' or that time when you actually stayed in school for extra classes because you had an important exam.“   
Ryuu sighs, Chikara can just feel his sulking even over the phone.   
„That was really true!! Chilling in the storage room is nice!“  
„Nishinoya found you curled up on the floor hugging one of the balls, do not give me that shit.“ 

  
„Chiikaaaaaaa“ Ryuu's voice cracks, Chikara can hear Saeko yelling at him to 'shut the fuck up' from the other room. He smiles and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend when he notices a lightning and a quiet rumble in the distance.   
„Do you want me to come over?“  
„I-it's too l-„  
„Don't worry about it, my parents will understand“ Chikara says, already slipping on a hoodie and grabbing an umbrella, ready to wake his parents.   
„Then..uhm..“

There's another rumble and a small whimper coming from Ryuu, Chikara puts himself on mute while he explains to his half-asleep mother that he's going to his boyfriend's pace for the night so he can calm him down and comfort him.  
The walk didn't last long, the storm only progressed and Chikara was hurrying to Ryuu's, when he got there the spiker was curled under his blankets and hugging his husky plush tightly. Chikara softly poked the bundle and slipped inside and close to Ryuu, gets warm and cozy and hugs him tight.   
„Hey“  
There's a whispered hello from the other, who hugs back just as tightly and burries his head into the crook of Chikara's neck. The ace seems to calm his breathing, though Chikara can still feel the wild heartbeat against his chest.   
„Hey, you're okay, I'm here now you're fine. You're safe and nothing can get us inside okay?“ Ryuu nods, exhaling quietly against bare skin of Chikara's neck and softening his grip, yet still hugging his boyfriend by the waist. Gentle and relying on him. 

„I love you“  
„Love you too, Ryuu.“  
„I mean it“  
„I know, I do too“  
„I appreciate you doing this stuff for me“  
„I do it for you“  
„I know, you don't have t-„  
„I want to though“

  
Ryuu seems satisfied with that, he hums and nods slowly. Not having any other distraction, Chikara begins to hum a lullaby for Ryuu, which seems to calm him completely seeing as he soon stopped wincing and flintching at every thunder that rolled in the sky and broke the night's usual quietness. 

Chikara kept singing the song, over and over until he fully lulled Ryuu to sleep, which was proved to him when he felt Ryuu's breath becoming heavier the deeper to sleep he fell.   
The boy adjusted himself against his sleeping boyfriend and in the corner of his eye saw Saeko standing in the doorway, smiling „Goodnight Chikara-chan“ was all she said before leaving an embarassed Chikara there. He sighed and kissed Ryuu's temple before finding a good position to sleep in. 

  
„Love ya Ryuu“ he whispers before he's fully asleep himself.


End file.
